Feeling Stony
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which Steve hears Tony singing and is blown away by his voice.


**Hello everyone! This fanfic is based on the song "Driven To Tears" written by Sting and performed by Sting And Robert Downey Jr. This is only my second time writing a fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. Italics represent singing. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I sadly do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as amazing as that would be.)**

Steve woke up this morning at six o'clock sharp, got ready, and was headed out the door by six-thirty this morning for his daily morning run.

After Steve got back from his run, he started walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Then, he heard it, it was someone singing. He couldn't quite hear the words that were being sung, but all he knew was that it sounded beautiful. As Steve walked closer to the kitchen, the voice became more prominent, and clear. He could now make out the words that were being sung.

_"Driven to tears, driven to tears, driven to tears."_

The voice was definitely the voice of a man. The voice was beautiful, like nothing Steve had ever heard before. He started to wonder if he had left the radio on.

Then, as he got even closer to the kitchen, he stood near the entrance, and peeked into the kitchen from behind the wall. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. There, dancing and singing around the kitchen while making breakfast was Tony Stark.

Steve never knew Tony could sing, or at least not that well. Just listening to Tony was making Steve crazy, in good way of course. Steve could just imagine what Tony's lips would feel like on his. Although Steve had no idea why he was having these feelings, he couldn't deny them, nor did he want to deny them. But the sad part was that Steve knew Tony could never have the same feelings for him.

Steve just stood there for a few minutes in amazement, just listening to Tony sing, but not bothering him, or letting him know that he was there. But apparently, Steve got a little too engrossed in the singing, because a few moments later, the singing stopped, and before Steve could flee the scene Tony came around the corner that Steve was hiding behind.

"Hey Rogers, what are you doing," asked a very confused Tony.

"I w-was...I mean...I was just l-listening," stammered Steve as he stumbled backwards slightly in shock.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you're flabbergasted," asked Tony.

"What? No, they haven't. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just heard someone singing and it sounded so beautiful so I got closer to try to hear it more clearly and then I got caught up in your beautiful voice and I'm really sorry..."

"Wait, you think I have a good voice," asked a very surprised Tony.

"Yes Tony, you have an amazing voice, why do sound so surprised," asked a confused Steve.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. No one has ever told me a have a good voice."

"Well then, take my word for it, it's amazing."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Would I do this if I was lying," Steve said pushing Tony against the wall and forcing his lips onto Tony's, kissing him with a forceful amount of passion. Tony was at first taken by surprise, but he then deepened the kiss with an equal amount of passion.

"Still think I'm lying," asked Steve.

"No, I think you've made your point fairly clear," said a still shocked Tony.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Tony, I don't know what came over me," said Steve as his actions finally settled on him. "I really am sorry, but at the same time I'm not sorry because I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I've just been too afraid to act on my feelings because I knew that you could never have the same feelings for me that I have for you. By you know what, I'm just going to say it, I love you Tony."

"Are you kidding me," exclaimed Tony. "The only thing you should be sorry for is for not kissing me sooner. And to think all this time I thought that I was the only one who had these feelings. I love you too Steve, more than anything," said Tony pulling Steve into another deep kiss.

"Okay then, same time tomorrow Stark," asked Steve.

"I don't see why not Rogers," replied Tony.

"Do you think we should tell the rest of the team about this," asked Steve.

"No, they don't need to know a single thing, said Tony with a slight smirk.

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed that, and if you did please leave a like and a comment if possible. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
